


Why You Won't Find 'Goodwill' in a Shinobi Dictionary

by samsarapine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsarapine/pseuds/samsarapine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kages do 'secret Santa.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why You Won't Find 'Goodwill' in a Shinobi Dictionary

**Author's Note:**

> A silly short I posted as a fill for the prompt, "The Kages do Secret Santa" on the Anon Holiday Prompts post at Naruto-meme on LJ. I have no idea who left the prompt, but if you know, you can pass along to them that the filled prompt is here.
> 
> Archived for completeness' sake, not for any redeeming story value.

  
**Why You Won't Find 'Goodwill' in a Shinobi Dictionary**   


"Explain to me why they need referees for the kages' gift exchange?"

Kakashi leaned against the wall of the great Ceremony Hall, eye half-closed and arms crossed. He looked lazy and uninterested in the proceedings, but Iruka knew better. Kakashi was ready to react in a heartbeat should his hokage need him.

"The Godaime Mizukage suggested an annual gift exchange to demonstrate the continued goodwill between the five hidden villages, and all the kages liked the idea," Kakashi replied. "The Godaime Kazekage suggested that each kage only offer one gift, and that the gifts be given randomly, to prevent the appearance of potentially threatening alliances that more personal gifts might inadvertently imply. The Sandaime Tsuchikage suggested that the gifts be kept secret, so there would be no competition for specific gifts, and the Yondaime Raikage suggested that the gifts be exchanged on neutral territory, hence the exchange taking place in Ceremonial Hall of the Collective Daimyou. Tsunade suggested that the exchange be conducted as a game of chance and that all of the kages chip into an additional lottery pot to make things interesting, and here we are."

"I know all of that," Iruka said, shooting an annoyed glance at Kakashi. "But why referees?" He looked around the great domed room, memorizing the positions of various other 'referees' provided by each hidden village. "Wouldn't an honor guard be more appropriate?"

"We're here more in the spirit of proctoring," Kakashi said. "I believe the kages view the exchange as a competition."

"Like a, a hokage exam or something?"

"Precisely."

"So, they'll all be cheating..." Iruka took a deep breath. "It'll be a free-for-all."

"Bingo."

"Let's hope it doesn't end in a fifth shinobi world war," Iruka muttered.

"Mm," Kakashi agreed cheerfully, pushing up his hitai-ate, his sharingan whirling gently. "Did you bring the popcorn like I asked? Should be a good show."


End file.
